Meu Presente de Aniversário
by July Evans
Summary: Alice resolveu inovar e dar um excelente presente de aniversário para sua amiga Bella. Que presente seria esse?


**Sinopse: **Alice resolveu inovar e dar um excelente presente de aniversário para sua amiga Bella. Que presente seria esse?

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer, a música é do Queen. A fic é minha! :)

**Meu Presente de Aniversário**

_Por July Evans_

_Tonight_

_I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

I feel alive

_And world is turning inside out_

_Yeah!_

_And floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now_

_Don't stop me_

_'Cause i'm having a good time_

_I'm having a good time_

Jasper riu. Esta noite haveria festa e ele e seus amigos, Edward e Emmett, estavam se arrumando para ir festejar o aniversário de Bella. Na verdade, Edward era o único que continuava se arrumando. O rapaz estava diante de um espelho na sala ajeitando ora o cabelo, ora a sua camisa, enquanto cantarolava Don't Stop Me Now do Queen muito animado.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go_

_There's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the sky_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

_I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you_

_Don't stop me now_

_I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now (cause i'm havin' a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (yes i'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

Aquilo estava muito engraçado. Jasper, que estava sentado no sofá da sala, observava Edward, se segurando para não rir, uma vez que Edward, enquanto cantava e se arrumava, dançava de uma maneira bem cômica, parecendo muito animado, como se fosse ele o aniversariante naquele dia. Parecia até uma criança feliz. Já devia ter perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia ajeitado o seu penteado ou a sua camisa com estampa havaiana. A festa em que eles iriam era mesmo assim, uma festa havaiana. Mas não era somente por este motivo a que se devia toda a animação de Edward.

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a colision course_

_I'm a satellite_

_I'm out of control_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

Jasper jogou uma almofada em Edward para acabar com o seu barato.

- Oh Lady Godiva, pode ir desligando a máquina de sexo que nós ainda nem chegamos à festa - disse Jasper, rindo da cara fechada com que Edward o encarou. - Espera pra quando nós estivermos no meio das gatinhas. - completou num sorriso maroto.

Edward pegou na almofada que jazia no chão.

- Cuidado com o lugar onde você joga isso, cara - ele disse, devolvendo a almofada para Jasper, que por quase nada não lhe acertava na cara. - Pode estragar o visual.

Jasper gargalhou.

- Você é que vai estragar o espelho de tanto olhar pra ele com essa sua cara feia. Cara, você não vai a um casamento!

Edward estava pronto para lhe responder quando o celular de Jasper tocou e era Emmett dizendo que estava lá embaixo a espera deles no carro. Desceram os dois para rua e encontraram com o carro estacionado em frente do prédio. Entraram para o carro, Edward ficando ao lado de Emmett.

- Por que as moças demoraram tanto pra descer? - Emmett perguntou dando partida no carro.

- Foi por causa do Edward - respondeu Jasper. - Cara, ele deve ter arrumado o cabelo dele durante uma hora!

- Então, maluco, muitas más intenções nessa sua cabecinha? - brincou Emmett, dando um pedala em Edward.

O rapaz, bastante corado mas sem conseguir esconder um sorriso malicioso, ajeitou o cabelo que havia acabado por bagunçar.

- Ah, não enche! - Ele acabou por dizer.

E depois disso, não disseram mais nada. seguiu quase a viagem toda emburrado, mas foi apenas quase, porque quando eles já estavam quase chegando, subitamente se animou, e bem rápido. Finalmente eles haviam chegado. A festa era em um clube e já havia bastante pessoas lá.

- Caraca, isso daqui tá cheio - Emmett disse ao entrarem no clube.

- Pudera, com o tempo que o Edward demorou a se arrumar.

- Gente, cadê a Bella? – Ele perguntou ansioso.

- Demorou pra perguntar - Jasper comentou revirando os olhos, irónico.

Sairam a procura de pessoas conhecidas. Encontram Ben, amigo deles.

- Fala, Ben! - Emmett o cumprimentou. - Cadê o povo?

- Boa pergunta, tem tanta gente que eu nem sei, peraí - ele olhou pro lado. - Angela! Chega aqui!

- Oi, amor, que foi?

- Cadê as meninas?

- Rose tá perto das piscinas, Bella tá recebendo os convidados.

- Ué, mas nós também somos convidados! - Edward comentou indignado.

- Alice... - ela fez uma cara pensativa e Jasper deu um sorriso ansioso. - Ah, a deve estar com um carinha qualquer aí. - o sorriso de Jasper se desfez.

Emmett foi para a zona das piscinas. Ben e Angela foram namorar por aí e Jasper e Edward ficaram ali especados com cara de tacho, mas não por muito tempo. Assim que viram o que tanto procuravam, ou melhor, assim que duas garotas se aproximaram, vestidas com aquelas (mínimas) roupas de havaianas e pararam junto deles sorrindo, os deixando literalmente de boca aberta.

- Oi! - Alice disse para os dois, mas eles continuaram com em seus pensamentos pecaminosos, absortos em um transe. - Hey, tem alguém aí? - ela disse acenando com a mão na frente deles.

- Ainda bem que sim, digo, sim, sim, estamos aqui - Jasper respondeu e olhou para Bella.- Ah, parabéns - ele completou dando um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Obrigada - Bella agradeceu sorrindo radiante deixando Edward mais hipnotizado ainda. - Acorda, cara! - Jasper bateu nas costas do amigo com força.

- Hã... ah, sim - Edward gaguejou. - Hum, acorda, Bella... não, quero dizer, parabéns, Bella!

Bella olhou para ele confusa enquanto Edward a abraçava.

- Er...obrigada...

- Edward, ela tem de ir receber o resto das pessoas, pode largar a Bella?

- Oh... sim, claro. Me desculpa. - Disse largando a menina, relutante.

- Até podia continuar se quisesse! - Bella olhou feio para Alice, deixando Edward corado.

- Bem, eu vou buscar uma cerveja - Jasper disse olhando para os outros. - Ouviram, vou buscar uma cerveja... BUSCAR UMA CERVEJA! - ele frisou e olhou para Alice.- Não quer vir comigo, Brandon, ou tem algum menino a sua espera?

Ela fez uma cara feia.

- Pra sua informação, eu não saio com meninos, Whitlock - e fez uma cara maliciosa. - Só com homens.

- Ih, se ferrou, Jazz! - Edward riu levando um pedala de Jasper.

- Tô indo, você vem ou fica aí? - disse pra Alice.

Alice concordou e foi atrás de Jasper.

- Tá tentando mostrar que é homem - Edward comentou com Bella, que gargalhou e viu Jasper mostrar o dedo médio mais à frente.

xxx

Na mesa das bebidas...

- Então, Whitlock, você conseguiu fazer tudo certo?

- Claro, eu sou expert nesse tipo de coisas - Jasper se gabou com um sorriso maroto.

- Em quê? Em emperrar portas de vestiários femininos? - Alice riu.

- Engraçadinha. – Ele ironizou. - Mas então, como você pretende fechá-los lá dentro?

- Ah, eu sou uma expert em atrair pessoas pra onde eu quero quando eu quero - ela respondeu sorrindo maliciosamente.

xxx

A festa estava animada e havia chegado a hora de cantar os parabéns. Assim que cantaram, Bella começou a cortar o bolo.

- Ô, pessoal, desculpa aí, mas o primeiro pedaço de bolo é meu! - Emmett disse chegando mais perto de Bella e todos olharam pra ele. - Ué, sou o amigo favorito dela, não tenho culpa dela escolher a mim, sem ressentimentos, por favor!

Assim que pegou o bolo das mãos de Bella, ele abraçou-a e o pessoal, que não ficou com ressentimento nenhum, se juntou e pegou os dois os jogando em uma piscina. Edward ficou preocupado com Bella, pulou logo atrás. Alice chegou por trás de Jasper e empurrou-o, começando a gargalhar, mas logo foi empurrada por Ben, que pulou também e levou Angela consigo. Logo já estavam quase todos dentro da piscina.

- Ai, gente, eu sabia que com vocês aqui essa festa ia ficar a maior bagunça! - Bella disse para os amigos, mas não estava nem um pouco chateada, pelo contrário, ela nunca parecera tão radiante como naquele dia.

Edward ficava olhando para admirado. Até toda encharcada de água ela conseguia ficar linda. Aliás, ela assim toda molhada fazia acha-la tão sexy e ter vontade de abraça-la, beija-la e...

- Edward, fecha a boca se não você vai acabar engolindo água - Jasper brincou com ele quando viu que ele não tirava os olhos de Bella.

- Ah cara, cala a boca - Edward se enervou e saiu da piscina. Ficou olhando para os lados procurando por alguma coisa por ali até que saiu da piscina e se aproximou dele.

- Procurando alguma coisa, Edward? - Alice perguntou.

- É, eu tava procurando uma mochila que eu trouxe de casa, tem uma toalha lá dentro.

- Ah, eu acho que vi umas mochilas lá no vestiário feminino, acho que vi a sua mochila lá também - Alice disse e Edward nem percebeu um indício de ironia no tom de voz da garota.

- Obrigado - ele agradeceu e foi em direção ao vestiário feminino.

- De nada - Alice sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e olhou pra piscina procurando por Jasper.

Jasper percebeu que Alice estava olhando para ele e, assim como Edward, ficou observando que Alice havia tirado a blusa que estava usando sobre o biquíni, deixando a parte de cima do seu biquíni preto a mostra, a sua saia havaiana de tiras de folhas de coqueiro que agora grudavam nas pernas da garota acentuando suas formas, o cabelo molhado, as mãos na cintura, aquela expressão em seu rosto de alguém que está com raiva por não estar recebendo a devida atenção...

- Jasper! - Alice gritou e despertou de seu transe – Vai falar com a Bella! - ela sussurrou para ele entre dentes.

Jasper se aproximou de Bella, que ainda estava dentro da piscina.

- Bella?

- Oi, Jazz? - Ela se virou pra ele e sorriu.

- Bem, é que eu queria te pedir um favor - ele começou a fazer uma cara de um pouco de dor. - É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Sério, Jasper, o que você tem? - Bella ficou preocupada.

- Ah, não é nada demais, acho que foi alguma coisa que eu comi. Mas o que eu queria te pedir era se você podia ir lá no vestiário e pegar dentro da minha mochila um remédio que eu trouxe?

- Eu posso ir sim, mas por que a gente não pede pra Alice que já tá fora da piscina? – Bella apontou para Alice.

- Nããoo! – Jasper disse automaticamente e Bella olhou para ele assustada. - É que eu não quero que a Alice saiba que eu estou passando mal... sabe, ela pode ficar pegando no meu pé.

- Sei – Bella riu de Jasper, sabia que ele tinha era vergonha de que Alice soubesse que ele estava passando mal porque na verdade sempre tivera um "fraco" pela garota. - Tudo bem, eu vou lá pra você.

- Ah, valeu, Bella! – Jasper sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Bella, que saiu da piscina e quando começou a andar parou e se virou para Jasper novamente.

- Jasper! Em qual vestiário mesmo está sua mochila? - ela gritou para o garoto.

- Feminino – Alice, que estava perto dela, respondeu.

- Como você sabe? – Bella quis saber.

- Er... é que fui eu que guardei a mochila dele lá – Alice sorriu amarelo. Bella assentiu e foi em direção ao vestiário feminino, com Alice a seguindo com os olhos de onde estava.

- Acha que isso vai dar certo? – Jasper perguntou atrás dela, assustando a garota que não tinha percebido que ele tinha se aproximado.

- Só se eles não gostarem um do outro como aparenta ser.

xxx

Edward entrou no vestiário feminino e não encontrou nenhuma mochila na parte onde ficavam os bancos do vestiário, mas encontrou o local todo arrumado, com algumas almofadas vermelhas espelhadas pelos cantos, os bancos encostados nas paredes com velas vermelhas em cima deles e, bem no centro do lugar, havia uma toalha de mesa vermelha posta sobre o chão onde haviam vários tipos de comida; frutas, chocolates, sucos, pães, champaing e outras coisas que não olhou direito porque estava achando muito estranho aquilo tudo ali. Resolveu ir até os chuveiros que ficavam ao lado do espaço com os bancos e armários. Neste momento, Bella entrou no vestiário feminino, fechando a porta atrás de si sem querer. Edward se assustou com o barulho da porta sendo fechada e foi ver que havia causado o barulho.

- Bella, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou assim que viu a amiga dentro do vestiário.

- Eu vim buscar um remédio para o Jasper porque ele está passando mal - e de repente ela também repara que alguém preparou um banquete dentro do vestiário. - Foi você que fez isso, Edward?

- Não, não fui eu, quando eu cheguei aqui já tava tudo assim.

- Estranho.

- É, estranho mesmo – Ele concordou.

E os dois ficaram calados por algum tempo olhando para aquelas coisas no chão.

- Você veio fazer o que aqui? - Bella perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Eu vim buscar minha mochila – Ele respondeu. - Mas eu não encontrei nenhuma mochila aqui.

- Sério? Eu vim buscar um remédio para o Jasper que está na mochila dele.

- Mas o Jazz não trouxe mochila.

- Não?

- Não.

- Bem, então, é melhor eu procurar o remédio em outro lugar - Agora que não tinha nada que fazer ali mais, Bella queria ir embora, porque ficar ali com Edward estava deixando-a nervosa

- É, eu também vou – Edward disse e caminhou até a porta, esperando Bella abri-la. Porém a porta não se abriu.

- O que foi, Bella ? - Ele achou estranho a amiga não ter aberto a porta.

- A porta não quer abrir!

- Sério? Peraí, me deixa ver isso - ele se aproximou da porta e girou a maçaneta, mas foi em vão, porque a porta mais uma vez não abriu. - Droga, ela não quer abrir mesmo!

- Ai, nós estamos trancados aqui? – Bella ficou mais nervosa com essa situação.

- Parece que sim.

- Não, nós temos que sair daqui. - Ela se aproxima da porta mais uma vez e começa a bater nela com força. - Hey alguém! POR FAVOR! NÓS ESTAMOS TRANCADOS AQUI! ABRAM A PORTA!

- É tão ruim assim ficar aqui trancada comigo, Bella? – Edward perguntou um pouco desapontado.

Bella parou de bater na porta e olhou para ele.

- Ai, desculpa, eu não queria magoar você, mas é que eu...

- Não, tudo bem, eu entendo, hoje é seu aniversário e você deve querer ir aproveitar lá fora, né? - Ele disse e foi andando em direção a um dos bancos que estacam encostados na parede. - Pelo menos eu não tô achando ruim ficar aqui com você... - Acrescentou bem baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

Mas Bella ouviu.

- O que você disse?

Edward pensou em mais uma vez esconder de o que sentia com medo da reação da garota. Mas, essa situação o fez pensar melhor, afinal, parecia até uma peça pregada pelo destino ele ter ficado preso com Bella no dia do aniversário dela e ainda por cima com todo aquele clima que estava presente naquele vestiário.

- Que eu não me importo de estar preso aqui com você - ele disse mais uma vez em um tom de voz mais baixo e abaixou a cabeça. - Sabe, o aniversário é seu, mas eu sinto que sou estou ganhando um presente hoje.

Bella, no fundo, também não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ficar presa ali com Edward, a pessoa em que ela mais pensava nos últimos tempos, era quase que mágico.

- É, estar aqui assim realmente parece um - e seu rosto se tornou um pouco pensativo - presente de aniversário?

Edward olhou para sem entender muita coisa. Mas a garota estava se lembrando de uma conversa que tivera mais cedo com Alice.

_- Feliz aniversáriooooo, amiga! - Alice disse entrando no quarto de Bella, que se arrumava para ir pra festa._

_- Ah Alice , obrigada! – Bella sorriu e abraçou a amiga._

_- Bells, tem só uma coisinha... É sobre o seu presente._

_- Alice, eu já te falei que eu não precisa de..._

_- Shiu , me escuta, precisa sim - Ela disse e a amiga revirou os olhos. - Só que o seu presente eu já deixei lá na festa._

_- Ah, tudo bem, sua maluca, não faz mal, quando chegar lá na festa você me dá._

_- Só que tem mais uma coisa: o meu presente é uma coisa simbólica, que eu sei que você gosta muito e que também anda precisando bastante, mas que não tem coragem de ir em busca dele sozinha._

_Bella não entendeu muito bem, mas quando chegasse na festa ela via o que era esse presente de aniversário tão misterioso que daria para ela._

- Bella, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward estava preocupado com o silêncio da amiga.

- Não, tá tudo bem, Edward, é só que eu também gostei de ter ficado presa aqui com você.

- Bella, não precisa ficar assim não, eu entendo que você gostaria de estar lá fora curtindo... o que foi que você disse mesmo?

Bella foi se aproximando do banco onde Edward estava sentado.

- Eu não me importo nada de estar presa aqui com você, - Ela sorriu docemente e parou diante dele. - Principalmente com você.

- Bella, isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir hoje para ficar feliz. – Edward disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e puxou Bella para seu colo. - Hoje não, já tem muito tempo que eu estou esperando ouvir isso.

- Edward, eu...

- Não, não diz nada agora, por favor - ele disse e beijou a garota.

Bella não estava a espera, mas de todas as sensações do mundo, ser beijada de surpresa por Edward tinha sido a melhor de todas, sem chance de superação. Era o que ela espera há muito, muito tempo. Assim que ela correspondeu ao beijo, pode sentir a língua de entrar por sua boca e envolver a sua língua com ansiedade. Ele abraçou a cintura da garota e apertou com força, fazendo suspirar por entre o beijo e envolver o pescoço do rapaz com seus braços, brincando com o cabelo dele com os dedos. Para os dois, aquele era um momento total de êxtase.

Minutos depois eles interromperam o beijo, meio ofegantes. Os dois sorriam muito, era impossível dizer qual dos dois era o mais feliz. Edward começou a acariciar o rosto de Bella.

- Eu esperei tanto por esse momento, mas eu tinha medo de você não me querer, de preferir alguém melhor, sei lá...

- Edward, você é o melhor pra mim – Bella sussurrou no ouvido do garoto. - Estar aqui com você é o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já tive.

Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Edward, e ao chegar no último botão, guiou suas mãos pelo peito do rapaz até chegar aos seus ombros e tirar a sua camisa logo em seguida. Ela teve a sensação de que sua respiração falhou quando sentiu Edward beijar e morder seu pescoço de vez em quando. As mãos dele percorriam pelas coxas da garota, que dava pequenos gemidos quando ele apertava um pouco suas coxas. Ele foi se inclinando sobre Bella e começou a beijar seu pescoço, seus ombros, se inclinando mais e mais sobre a garota, até ela ficar completamente deitada sobre o banco, só ela que se sentiu desconfortável ali e empurrou Edward um pouco para cima.

- O que foi? - perguntou olhando para ela num misto de preocupação e surpresa. Ela apenas beijou seus lábios rapidamente e segurou em sua mão, levantado do banco e fazendo com que ele se levantasse também.

Bella o levou até o lugar onde estavam as almofadas, por cima de um grande lençol vermelho. Ela parou de andar e se virou para Edward, olhando profundamente nos olhos dele e sorriu. Ele envolveu a cintura dela outra vez e começou a beijá-la, enquanto Bella segurava bem firme em seu pescoço, sentindo que suas pernas estavam muito bambas. Tão bambas que nem percebeu direito quando Edward lentamente foi fazendo com que ela se deitasse sobre o lençol, e logo estava sentindo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu. Isso fez com que ela se arrepiasse toda. As mãos de Edward passeavam sobre todo o seu corpo até encontrarem o fecho da parte de cima do seu biquíni.

Ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu maroto para a garota enquanto abria o fecho de seu biquíni. Bella, por sua vez, segurava o cós do calção dele, tentando tirá-lo, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas demais para conseguir. Edward percebeu isso e sorriu, se levantando e ficando de joelhos diante de Bella, puxando a saia havaiana dela e seu calção depois, ficando apenas de sunga. Ele olhou para Bella, que agora só estava com a parte de baixo do biquíni, e ficou alguns instantes apenas a admirando. Ela estendeu a mão para o garoto, que sorriu e se deitou sobre ela novamente. Ela começou a passar as unhas pelas suas costas. Edward foi aos seios de Bella e tomou um em sua boca, enquanto brincava com o outro com sua mão. Bella se contorcia e sentia seu sexo ficando úmido. Ela queria que Edward entrasse dentro dela logo. Começou a friccionar seu corpo ao dele, que entendeu o que ela queria, e tirou a parte de baixo do biquíni dela e a sua sunga, entrando de uma vez nela e estocando rápido.

- Oh, céus! – Bella sorriu e jogou a cabeça pra trás, sentindo Edward aumentar o ritmo.

Ele apoiou um braço no chão e com o braço livre ficou acariciando o corpo de Bella, intercalando com beijos. Aquele contato com ela o deixava louco, querendo ir cada vez mais fundo do pequeno corpo dela.

- Assim, Edward, mais rápido! – Ela gemeu sobre os lábios dele e cravou as unhas em suas costas.

Edward fez todo o esforço que podia e Bella sentia vários espasmos, seu coração disparado. Ela estava gozando. Sentiu o prazer se espalhar em seu corpo e gritou quando seu orgasmo chegou. Seu sexo envolveu o membro de Edward tão forte que o fez gozar também. Ele desabou sobre ela e a abraçou.

- Isso foi tão bom. – Bella falou manhosa e Edward a apertou mais contra seu corpo. – Sem dúvidas esse foi o meu melhor presente de aniversário.

Edward beijou seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe que os próximos serão ainda melhores.

xxx

- Calma, Alice, não empurra!

Alice e Jasper, assim que a maioria do pessoal da festa já tinha ido embora, foram até o vestiário feminino ver se o plano deles havia dado certo.

- Será que eles se entenderam? – Jasper perguntou enquanto abria a porta.

- Claro que se entenderam, né? Você já ouviu falar de algum casal que se gosta e que não fica junto? – Alice disse, mas logo ficou ruborizada pela olhada que Jasper lançou para ela. - Bem, vamos entrar logo, mas não faça muito barulho, tá?

Os dois entram e encontraram Bella e Edward deitados no chão abraçados, dormindo.

- Ainda bem que eles estão vestidos, né? – Jasper sussurrou para Alice que olhou feio para ele.

- Bella? - aproximou-se da amiga e tentou acorda-la. - Bella, acorda...

Ela abriu os olhos e deu de caras com Alice e Jasper olhando para ela.

- Ai gente, que bom que vocês chegaram, eu e o Edward ficamos presos aqui – Bella disse enquanto se levantava e Edward acordava também.

- Tem certeza que foi bom nós termos chegado agora? – Jasper brincou sorrindo marotamente.

- Jasper, será que você não consegue deixar de ser indiscreto não? – Alice o repreendeu e o garoto olhou feio para ela.

Edward se levantou e abraçou Bella por trás.

- É, realmente foi ótimo nós termos ficado presos aqui - ele disse e deu um beijo em Bella.

- Oh, que lindo que vocês se acertaram! – Alice disse feliz e abraçou a amiga.

- Como se você não tivesse nada haver com isso, né Dona Alice! – Bella comentou e piscou para a amiga.

- Euuu? De onde você tirou essa idéia absurda? – Alice respondeu e todos riram. - Bem, mas como fada madrinha do casal então eu acho melhor vocês irem pra fora se curtirem um pouquinho mais que eu e Jasper vamos arrumar essa bagunça aqui.

- Tinha que sobrar pra mim - comentou baixinho enquanto o casal saia do vestiário.

- Reclama menos e vê se faz alguma coisa que preste, Whitlock! – Alice falou enquanto começava a arrumar as coisas que estavam no chão.

- Ah, pode deixar que eu vou fazer sim – Jasper disse baixinho e se aproximou da porta do vestiário.

PAF!

Alice olhou assustada para trás e viu Jasper sorrindo malicioso para ela.

- Oh oh, eu acho que nós ficamos presos aqui...

**FIM**


End file.
